


Theft

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: A fic written for a prompt on the r/WritingPrompts subreddit:[WP] You are a dragon with a large hoard. You are about to take a nap when a Princess runs into your cave. She screams, "HELP. I can't marry him!" As you are asking for clarification, a Prince in armor runs in and accuses you of stealing his betrothed.





	Theft

As the prince had so  _rudely_  interrupted his betrothed's explanation, I inhale deeply, taking in the scents of the humans in front of me. The woman reeks of fear and blood, the man of anger and what I can only call evil. The stench makes my snout wrinkle with disgust.

Oh no, not the sort of evil that is laid at the feet of my kind. He won't destroy cities or slaughter thousands. His would be a more personal evil, a crueller kind. One that is hidden behind closed doors and in dark places. An evil that few will be willing to tackle, because no-one wants to admit it exists.

I take two careful steps forward, one massive paw passing over the princess' head and landing gently but firmly between her and the prince. I lower my head to his level and give one warm snort, letting him see the flames kindling in my nostrils. If he's smart, he'll heed the warning and flee. Go back down the mountainside, and let the king set up a bounty on my head. The magic of the land will ensure that only a  _worthy_  prince will find his way up here once that happens.

He isn't smart. Oh well. He raises his sword, and I sneeze. Yes, I said sneeze. How else would you describe releasing a small ball of fire from one's nostrils? While we  _can_  release a sustained flame, that would be total and utter  _overkill_  for a single pathetic, bullying prince wearing armour without even the most basic fire-protection spell.

Luckily for me, toasting a pursuing knight before he can "rescue" the princess from my grasp also activates the ancient spells. I feel them settling in over my cave, burying themselves under my scales. The princess also senses them, her frailer body staggering under the weight of the power.

I huff and cautiously turn back around. It'll be at least a week before the inevitably unworthy first suitor shows his face. That's more than enough time for a good nap. The princess should figure out where the kitchen is and how to feed herself within short order.


End file.
